Stroke of luck
by linkin-spike
Summary: A/U rogue/remy third chap up! (finally!!) ive decided 2 make this story sequel to my 'thief!' :) more to come hopefully.. (eckk! soz it was previously in block form!! now in paragraphs ^.^)
1. Default Chapter

~...~ : song lyrics  
  
~"..."~: convo in Rogues mind  
  
I have written more. Just scroll down to the new bit (yeah I admit I was too lazy to upload a new chap so I just added it on) btw to anyone who don't get this fic basically its au and in it rogues powers cause a more devastating mental effect to her then they usually do. Just read.  
  
She looked at him and softly brushed a stray hair from his sleeping face. He was so beautiful, the moonlight shining on his chiseled features making him look like a forgotten god of the past. Her tears fell softly as she stroked his cheek. God, why did it have to come back? She had found a home, a life and true love and now it was slowly being ripped away from her.  
  
~Stroke of luck or a gift from god  
  
Hand of fate or devils claws  
  
From below or saints above  
  
You came to me...~~  
  
She had thought it had gone by now due to the many years it had lay dormant, but no. It seemed like god had one cruel trick up his sleeve for her. She looked down onto her gloved hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her curse had awoken...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was slipping into the large mansion, scanning her device onto the ground, making sure to skip over the intricate web of lasers that would trigger the alarm. Suddenly out of nowhere a guard-dog lept at her throat, barking full frenzy. In a panic she reached out to twist its neck, only to find out in her horror that it started to convulse the second it touched her skin. "No.." she murmured over and over again as the memories and thoughts of the creature flooded her mind. It was happening again, the creatures confusion and hatred of her was pulsing through her, driving her insane. She let go finally, but it was too late, the dog was already limp in her hand, it's lifeless eyes staring at her in fear and revulsion. A noise suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "Rocky? Who's there boy?" By instinct she automatically leaped over the gate and ran as fast as she could, trying to shake away the alien feelings, but already the creatures thoughts had taken over. She bit herself,  
tearing at her clothes violently. "Intruder, intruder must die, must obey master. NOOO!! Not me! Not my master! Master, master..intruder, kill,die.." She let out a feral scream, as she ran on all fours. Suddenly she caught her reflection on a shop window, the sheer shock and horror of her appearance startling her. "No god please no.." She traced her torn clothes, her face, arms and body bleeding from scratches and bites that were self-inflicted.As she traced the scratches her hand suddenly fell onto a heart shaped locket on her neck that was hanging open. She unclasped it and looked at the picture of her and a handsome young man with red eyes. "Remy..." What was he going to say? How would he ever accept her the monster that she was. With a simple touch she took a life, her curse that got her on the street in the first place. Worse than that were the memories and thoughts that plagued her. Sure they settled down after a while but it was the way they t  
ook over at first, when the feelings of hurt, anger and repulsion were felt by her, from her victims, to herself. How was her cajun angel going to tke it? Would he understand? Would he even care? He'd probably call her a freak like the others in her past. Mutie-freak. Bitch-freak. Killer-freak. Vampire-freak. They were all the same to her. She berated herself bitterly. "Why did ya fall foh him? Ya knew that it would come back out sooner or later. Ya knew that ya couldn't get attached to people, yet ya did. Get away before ya can feel the hurt o' anotha rejection Rogue. Yah've done it before ya can do it again." She looked at herdelf again. No, as much as Remy may have said he loved her there was no way that he would be able to take this, this wild untamed hatred that she harboured for one person. Herself.   
  
*End flashback*  
  
She looked back down at him. Slowly she kissed her gloved hand and slowly brought it to his lips. "Ah love ya Remy," she whispered, then she spun round and left the room with her bag, silently slipping outside where the night breeze cut across her face, freezing her tear strained cheeks. With one last look at her home, their home, she turned and ran, slipping into the darkness.. 


	2. birthdays

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..."  
  
She couldn't help the tears falling as she celebrated her 17^th birthday over five shots of whisky. Lord she had hated birthdays. It reminded her of that fateful day..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Happy Birthday honey!" Her mum hugged her as she jumped up her mouth split wide open, despite the fact that her two front teeth were missing.   
  
"Mamma!" she leapt up to the welcoming arms. "Mama wheres Daddy? He said he'd be here!" The mother smiled at the little girls pout as she washed and dressed her.  
  
"Daddy's just gone to get the cake, he'll be back soon. Don't cry sweety! You're a big girl now, you're five years old?" Her mother had said the last part in a teasing tone.  
  
"No mamma im six!" she said proudly holding up her fingers.  
  
"My little Roguey's six? My how time flies!" she had smiled at her mothers petname for her. Her mother laughed, the beautiful warm laugh that Rogue had always loved, and rasberried into the girls tummy leaving the two giggling in helpless laughter.  
  
"How are my two women doing?" the stern voice was betrayed by the twinkling eyes.  
  
"Daddy!" she ran and hugged her dads legs. He smiled at her then looked at her mamma. "Carol."  
  
"Jonathan," She watched as her mum walked to her dad and kissed him softly on the lips. Rogue watched on at the touching scene, her dad stroking her mammas hair as they hugged, his eyes bright with happiness and content. Rogue knew, depite what mamma would say that he loved mamma, more han he loved Rogue herself. She wasn't jealous though, she loved mamma too. Who couldn't? With her flowing blonde hair, her deep blue eyes and most of all her caring loving nature, she was the most well-liked woman in the whole of Caldecott, Missisippi.  
  
The three went down and Rogue squealed with childish delight as she saw the usually plain dining room filled with balloons and ribbons, with a banner that said "Happy birthday Shannon" and a choclate cake on the dining table. She was touched, in her own childish sense, that they had taken that much trouble, after all she had already had a birthday party with her friends yesterday, and now even though it was only the three of them, the sight was as beautiful as the day before. With tears of gratitude in her eyes she had run to both her parents and hugged them then ran to the cake happily. "Happy birthday to you  
  
Happy birthday to you  
  
Happy birthday to Shannon  
  
Happy birthday to you!"  
  
They clapped as Rogue blew out all her candles, and then it happened.  
  
Her mother kissed her. Of course her mother had kissed her many timed before but this time it was different, Rogue could feel it when her lips touched Rogues forehead. She felt a sudden pull flow through her body, their bodies, and suddenly thoughts started to enter her mind, thoughts and memories that weren't her. Oh she was in there all right, but they weren't hers. She felt her mothers love turn into surprise, shock and horror as slowly her life force was sucked in, by her own daughter. Dimly through the floating thoughts and memories she saw her father jump up in panic and try to pull his wife away from her frozen position in vain. Shannon pulled away from the depressing sight and allowed the memories and thought to envelop her. She saw her mother when she was young, flying? She looked on in confusion as she saw her mother fighting, knocking a whole building down, flying in the blue skies, standing still and smiling as bullets penetrated her. Then she saw her mother meet  
her father, she felt the love that the two shared that grew when she was born. She could feel her mother resign herself sadly just as the bond broke.  
  
Suddenly she was snapped back into reality, to witness her mother collapse into a heap in front of her. Some one was screaming, was it her? She abrubtly stopped as she realised it was, tears streamed down her cheeks. No.. She looked on in horror to her dad cuddling her mother, as he took her pulse and cryed at finding none. She had never seen her dad cry ever and now it scared her, the sight of the strong supporting man to be reduced to a crying heap.  
  
~"We should have known."~ A familiar voice entered her head.  
  
~"Mamma?"~ She looked at the darkness in her head.  
  
~"Yes Shannon, it's me."~ Her mother appeared by her side as the two hugged then stared on helplessly at the scene occuring near her.  
  
~"W-what happened?"~  
  
"It seems that your mutation has come out. I was so scared of this, but I thought, I hoped that if I married a human then maybe my child would be one to."  
  
~"I-I'm not hu.."~  
  
~"No child you aren't. You're a mutant, as am I. I was known in the past as Ms Marvel, my power was that of strength, invulnerability and flight, as you may well have seen in my memories. I found my true love," at that she looked at her crying father, "and married him. You are our child, our offspring. It seems that your powers that have lain dormant have come out."~  
  
The girl gave out a small shriek and fell down crying. In the midst of her sobs she spoke,  
  
~"D-do you h-hate me m-mamma?"~  
  
~"Hush my darling. I don't hate you, how can I sweety? You're my angel, my Roguey."~ She cuddled the crying child in her lap.  
  
Suddenly her father's voice rang out pulling her back into reality.  
  
"You.. You did this!" He yelled, jerking his hand towards the cold body. "You did this to her!"  
  
"Jonathan don't be so cold towards the child. It wasn't her fault. You knew when you married me that she could be one."  
  
A grown womans voice escaped the six year olds mouth. "Carol?"  
  
"Yes it's me. I'm in Shannons head." The man shook his head violently as if to dispel the thought.  
  
"No! No you're just lying! You took her away!" He cast a sad look towards he body. "Y-you took her away.." he murmured as her took his wife's body in his arms again. Looking up at the child his eyes grew cold.  
  
"Get out of my house." She made a movement as if to speak but before she could he interrupted her.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" the fire in his eyes and the hate in his voice scared her, and hurt her deeply. With one last look the child took over her mind and ran as fast as she could.  
  
That was the last time she saw him again. The next day he was reported to have killed himself, his body had been found with a bullet in his head, his body lying peacefully next to his wife who too was reported dead, but of mysterious causes.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
The incident had haunted her for many years and stopped her from celebrating her birthday until she had met Remy...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She woke up to his face, a pair of gleaming red eyes that were shaded slightly by his messy brown hair, his lips set in his sexy trademark smirk that fit perfectly with his chiseled handsome features. He was bent over her topless, and as she sat up his face met hers in a passionate kiss. Breaking off he had smiled again.   
  
"Happy b't'day chere." He stood up and went off, only to return with a breakfast tray in his hands which he lay over her lap. On it there was a cup of strong coffee, her favourite, and some toast. There were also two red roses that were joined by a necklace with an exquisite diamond heart-shaped locket on it. Tears of joy fell in her eyes as she picked it up. Within it there was a picture of the two of them when they had first started going out on the right side and on the left an engraving that said "Je t'aime chere -Remy". She looked up at him and smiled amidst the tears.  
  
"Ah love ya too swamp rat."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again. Then with his nimble fingers he put it around Rogues neck. She took the tray off her lap and placed it on her side table. Then she looked at him mischeviously and grabbed him back into the bed. Needless to say they didn't get out until well into the afternoon.  
  
After that he treated her on a shopping trip and then a romantic picnic in the park. Then he he took her out for dinner in one of the most expensive cajun restaurents in New Orleans where they spent more time staring at each other than actually eating, green eyes meeting red as they clasped hands under the table. Finally he took her out dancing where they danced till around 3:00am only to go back and make love again. She fell asleep at around 6:00am her mind in blissful oblivion, her body wrapped in her lovers strong arms, breathing his musky aroma, her head pressed against his chest, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beating of his heart.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
It was only on the next day that she had realised that she hadn't thought once about her past which had haunted all of her other birthdays. Usually she spent her birthdays in a blur where her mind was usually pushed into a state of madness that was only stopped by alcohol and the sight of blood, usually her own.  
  
She had realised then that she had found her soulmate. Being with him was, well an exhilirating experience to say the least. He was the one person who could make her feel free. Free from the chains of life and most of all the chains of the past. Her love for him and his for her enveloped her mind, creating a warm peaceful comfort for her tortured soul. Lord she had loved him. Hell she still did. She smiled lopsidedly at her memories as she fingered the locket that she still kept close to her.  
  
Bitterness then enveloped as she realised that she would never be able to be with him again. Never be able to laugh with him, to hold him or to kiss him, due to her fear of hurting him. Even if her curse went away again she knew by then it would be too late. He would have probably already found another by then, after all he was young and good-looking, many women would probably line up to get with him. The thought of Remy, HER Remy with another woman almost made her vomit. She looked into her twelfth(?) shot, stared at it dimly, then downed it. She shook herself slightly then got up to leave after paying.  
  
When outside she was suddenly aware of a group tailing her. Spinning around she found to her disgust, a gang of drunken men.  
  
"Hey pretty girrrrrl, you wanna spend the night wiv uss?" said one of them grinning evilly.  
  
"Sugah ah don't lahk sleeping with trash."  
  
"Youu insssulting uss biatch?" The group of them loomed over her angrily."cuz if you were you're gonna find out that it don't pay to insult men like us."  
  
"Bring it on `boys'." The gang looked surprised at first that a person would even `dare' to fight against them, then the expression of surprise faded to one of intense hatred as the rushed on to the seemingly powerless prey...  
  
*Authors note time!!  
  
Heya! Hope ya like this!just tryin my hand t writing a `past' for rogue. (dya like how I brought in carol danvers?) thanx 2 all the sweet reviews! (trust me remys comin soon!!) I know Im behind schedule 4 image behind the past but Im still stuck (neva mind rietro fans im gonna put up a valentines fic for the two on valentines day!). im so happy I just won $155 in poker (I LUV chinese new year! Mwahahahahhaha!) and if you guys are wonderin yep im half chinese. And its my birthday and yeah if you were wondering it was that fact that inspired me to do this whole `birthday' memory kinda thing, even though I wish the remy memory was mine ;) ~lol!~ oops ive written too much havent I? Well please review! Cya ! -linkin spike  
  
*disclaimer: song not mine, characters not mine etc... 


	3. curse

Rogue swiftly executed a kick to the leaders face, throwing him back towards the gang. He looked up at her astonished by her strength. The look of shock passed over as a look of pure hatred engulfed his face, twisting his features.  
  
"GET THAT BITCH!"  
  
Rogue sighed they ran towards her clumsily. Some people never learned. A wave of nostalgia enveloped her. This was almost exactly like the first time she had been attacked, only 3 days after her father had thrown her out. That time a gang of thugs had cornered her in an alleyway when one of them had realised that she had stolen off them. Those days it had been her mother who had trained her. Apparently before becoming a super hero her mother herself had had to fend for herself, having also been kicked out when her parents had found out of her mutancy. They knew she couldn't go back to the house to collect money and provisions due to her father. The one thing that she had to be thankful for for that terrible day was the fact that in effect of draining her mother of her life, she had also drained her mothers powers, all of which proved to be exceedingly useful, especially when she was in a tight spot, like when the gang had attacked her.  
  
First they had tried to beat her up, but had a shock of their own when the six year old girl somehow threw the leader fifty feet into the air. Then they had tried bullets, but when they realised that they just jumped off the child's body harmlessly, just tearing through her clothes, they had just fled in horror, except for one who was stupid enough to try and kill her with a knife. She had punched him but he had slashed at her with his knife, though she had strength he moved quickly missing her throws. Then her hand suddenly grabbed his face. His expression shifted to horror as she slowly sucked out his life force. She could see her in his eyes, a young inoccent scruffy looking girl, she could feel his pain that penetrated his whole body and soul as she sucked it all in. His memories flashed through her mind, people he had raped and killed, bloodied images flooding her young mind. Phantoms of his past glared at her accusingly as the black pain enveloped her, wracking throughout her small body.Then like before the thread broke and she looked down at the mans body. Her first victim. His psyche raged in her.  
  
"BITCH!" a mans voice came out of her mouth.  
  
"What did you do to me? You're gonna pay for that you little slut!" She grabbed the knife and cut her self repeatedly, slashing her clothes, ripping her clothes... Then her mothers voice came out.  
  
"Get out of my childs head!" She suddenly felt her mothers psyche clamping down the man, burying him in the depths of her mind. Her mother looked at her now and hugged her gently, stroking her hair.  
  
"It's ok Roguey. It's ok. Everything's going to be fine.."  
  
Her voice soothing her, lulling her to sleep. When she woke up she had found herself bandaged in a small bed. Her mother's voice spoke in her head. "I took charge of your body for a while honey. I hope you don't mind. I just bandaged you and stole enough money for you to get a room." Her mother gave her a mental hug. Rogue smiled as she snuggled down in the sheets, content.  
  
This was how they lived for years, moving from place to place, stealing. Everywhere they had gone though her mother hd always made her do the same thing. Find a poor family or any group of street rats, and give at least a quarter of their steals to them. Apparently her mother when she had been thrown out had been kindly taken in by an elderly woman with eight children already of her own. Carol and the older children had had to steal constantly to get enough money to feed and clothe the children. So this was what she called 'giving-back' to the street community that had saved her from dying. She had been there to nurse Rogue back every time she came into contact with another person. She stopped Rogue from taking her life when she had found out that her father had taken his, when he had shot himself in front of Carol's grave, driven to despair. She had told Rogue to forgive herself, she had told her how much she loved her and how much she always would.  
  
Then one day she had gone. Rogue was 10 at that time. She had been on her own for 4 years, earning enough money to buy a small apartment under her mothers name. Thankfully the neighbours were too wrapped up in their own lifes to notice the young girl was the only person to walk in and out of the room, and as long as she payed her rent on time the woman who owned the block hadn't given her any trouble about it. Everything was perfect. Until that day. When she woke up she felt as if something was missing. Suddenly she noticed that this was the first time she hadn't woken up to her mothers voice. "Mama?" She got up. "Mama?" Her voice now came out in a frantic burst. Where was she? Why wasn't she answering? Tears of panic now dripped from her eyes.  
  
"Mama...mama...mama.." She muttered the words over again, closing her eyes, searching her mind for the single solitary figure of hope that had kept her going for all these years, only to find nothing. She felt like screaming; in fact she would have if she hadn't suddenly recalled her mothers words, "In the face of panic always keep calm honey. Don't let the panic control you. Make yourself control it. You're my daughter Rogue. That means like all Danvers women you're strong. " Rogue breathed slowly, counting to ten. She would keep calm. She would make her mother proud. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth and changed, all the while her young face still set in stone as she chanted a mantra in her head. "Must be strong. Must make mama proud. Must be strong. Must make mama proud.."  
  
Like a robot she walked to school; her mother had made her enroll so that she could continue her studies. All she did was have to make sure she always wore clothes that covered every inch of her body, gloves, jeans, long sleeved shirt, trainers. She wore one of the many wigs so her class mates wouldn't tease her because of her hair, and dark makeup, so as to ware most of her classmates off, in fear of any accidents. When she reached the class, she could hear a small commotion coming from inside.  
  
"Awww its soo cute!" "Lemme touch it!" "Hey its my turn!" Rogue walked in to see Bridget, 'li'l miss popularity' of the class, crowded by her friends, holding a little puppy. "Look who it is!" She sneered as Rogue walked into the class.  
  
"Plain Jane (the name Rogue had enrolled with) sitting in the corner as usual! Don't you want to see Precious here? My daddy got him for my birthday!"  
  
"Nah. Ah'm allergic." She replied nonchantly.  
  
Bridget pouted, having been spoiled of her fun. Suddenly an idea hit her. "Oh come on, just a little touch.." She grinned evilly closing in on the poor girl, her friends crowding round her.  
  
Rogue backed away slightly in fear. What would happen if her classmates found out what she really was? She shook her head again firmly.  
  
"No."  
  
Bridget smirked. Fine she'd just have to play rough.  
  
"Ok. Whatever you say."  
  
With that in one swift move she dropped the puppy on Rogue's lap. She grinned as Rogue shreaked when the puppy jumped up to lick her. What she hadn't counted on though was the girl suddenly touching the puppy softly, playing and teasing it slowly with a look of utter joy on her face. Her mind in a rage, Bridget snatched the puppy away from Rogue roughly walking away, not knowing she had just given Rogue the best present anyone could ever have. The knowledge it had gone. The curse had gone.  
  
***  
  
She looked around dully at the fallen bodies of foolish that had tried to overcome her; the others that still had any semblence of sanity had run away long before. A groan came from the heap. "b..b..bii.... *CRACK*" the sound went quite as the girl unmercifully cracked his skull. She looked at the blood dully as it ran through her hands, as if it was nothing new; the bitter truth being, to her it never had been. Strength came with a high price, the price of death, and the price of her never-ending misery. Every-time she used her powers she was always reminded of where they came from, and what she was. However much her mother had tried to dissuade her, tried to remove the thought from her young mind it had already been deeply ingrained from that day. She was a murderer. She was her own mothers murderer, and consequently, her fathers as well. Her bloodied hand dropped the limp body as she stole away into the night, fighting back age-old tears that she had never allowed to fall...  
  
AN:- I'm baaaack!!!! (again!) heh soz 4 this being short :p if i can get off my lazy ass i might actually churn out new chaps 4 'thief' n 'image' but no promises yet soz.. well if u didnt read the synopsis thingy just wanna repeat, stroke of luck is now 'thief's sequel, therefore explainin a helluva lotta things bout thief (ie, why rogue can actually touch). Well i really gotta apologize for the seriously long gap of time that i've been M.I.A, lets just say a lotta things cropped up, some pleasent and some less so. well until nxt time... cyz! ~linkin 


End file.
